


Potter Publishing House

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Freeform, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Harry Potter has always dreamed of being successful and having a gorgeous omega mate. This is a snippet into Harry's life now he's got both of those things.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 264





	1. Ron Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I have taken out of my one shot book on wattpad {thedrarrydork} and I am planning a second chapter. You never know it might be turned into a proper story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useful background info:  
> •Draco is almost 21  
> •Harry is almost 26  
> •Alphas and betas can get into relationships at 18  
> •Omegas must wait until 21  
> •It is illegal to get into a relationship with an under age omega  
> •Omegas normally start their heat cycle at 18  
> •The 3 year wait is to get them used to dealing with heat on their own  
> •Draco started his heat cycle at 14  
> •He was put into hospital at 18 from not having a mate for too long  
> •Draco went to an all omega school in France  
> •He was given permission to find a mate under age  
> •Harry and Draco have twins called Skylar and Scorpius  
> •The laws are international to protect all omegas

"Harry!" Draco calls from his desk. "Yeah?" The raven haired man calls back. "Karen has just e-mailed saying that there is a Mr Weasley in reception. He says he's an old school friend." Harry gets up from his desk and walks over to Draco's. "I know the one. Tell Karen I'll be down presently." Draco taps on his keyboard. "Done." Harry smiles at the omega and kisses him. "Remember me telling you about that girl that fancied me rotten?" Recognition flashes across Draco's face. "Yes. The ginger one?" Harry nods. "It's one of her older brothers." The omega looks back at his computer screen for a second. "Okay. Moony and Pads are in the lift with the twins." Harry smiles at the mention of their kids. "I'll go. Which ever Weasley it is is going to want answers. Bye love." Draco pecks Harry's lips. "Bye love." He replies to his Alpha. Harry walks over to the lift and goes in. 

"Hi Harry." The youngest Weasley male says to the business man in front of him. "Hi Ron. It's been awhile." They bro hug. "It has." Ron exclaims. "Come on. There should be a casual meeting room free." Ron chuckles. "Only you would have 'casual meeting room's." Harry leads them down a corridor. "Not my idea. It was a brain child of my boyfriend's whist throwing up at two in the morning." They go into a 'casual meeting room' which is basically what you would expect of a sixth form common room in any British 11-18 regular school. They sit down. "Why was this mysterious boyfriend throwing up at two in the morning?" The red head asks the other alpha. "Morning sickness." Harry answers simply. "As in baby morning sickness?" Harry rolls his eyes. "Yes Ron. Baby morning sickness." He casually crosses one leg over the other and leans further back into his seat. "Were those twins yours?" Ron asks Harry. "Yes. Their names are Skylar and Scorpius." He smiles. "They're cute names." Ron says. "Yeah. How are you doing yourself? Found a mate yet?" Harry asks the redheaded Alpha. "No. What's your Omega look like?" Harry smirks. "Blond. But like really, really blond." Ron grins. "Like that Omega we saw in France when we were helping out at that hospital?" The brunette Alpha smirks again. "Like that Omega? He is that Omega." Ron gasps. "How?" He demands of best friend. "I went to visit him and he explained his situation to me. We were both attracted to each other. Then he got permission to find a mate underage because otherwise he would die. He face timed me and screamed at me to get my alpha arse to France. I was on the next flight." Harry explains. "You bonded that night?" Harry scoffs. "No. We did snog in the airport though, much to his parents disgust." The brunette laughs at the memory. "Did his parents not like you?" Ron asks. "His mum's worse. His dad has liked me since the twins were born." Harry chuckles again. "Why's that?" The ginger inquires. "Because they look like him." They both laugh.


	2. 'I only have one set or reproductive organs therefore I am better than you' ideals

Draco steps into the lift. He's going solo today as Harry is on a particularly bad rut and at least one of them needs to be in. Even though Harry is the ' _big cheese_ ' of the company, Draco does most of the work as Harry gets rather distracted staring at Draco. The omega doesn't mind though. Harry only sometimes stares at him like a piece of meat, the rest of the time his gaze is full of love and admiration, where as all the other alphas Draco meets tend to sudden end up with tented trousers and an urge to push as many mate-with-me pheromones into the space as possible even though Draco has a claiming bite very clearly on his neck. "Morons." Draco thinks to himself. 

Two betas join Draco in the lift. One presses the button saying ' _12_ '. "Ugh. I don't know why omegas are even allowed to work here." The taller one - Hermione Granger, Draco notes mentally - complains. 

"I know." The other one - Lavender Brown - agrees. "They're just useless. All they do is sit around looking pretty." She continues. 

Harry and Draco don't really tell that many people about their relationship and most people in the building don't see the two together enough to make the connection. 

"I think that once omegas are claimed they should stay at home and look after their kids." Granger adds. 

"I think that you should both stop digging yourselves into deeper and deeper pits that you will not be able to get yourselves out of at a later date. After all neither of you have alphas to help you out." Draco drawls with a sight French accent. 

"Why don't you just be quite little omega?" Brown says, trying to be as commanding as possible. 

"No. I can do whatever the fuck I like." The young omega states. 

"I'm sure you're alpha wouldn't like you swearing." Granger says in her usual know-it-all voice. 

"I don't think my alpha would like you throwing around your ' _I only have one set of reproductive organs therefore I am better than you _' ideals yet here we are." Draco declares.__

__"Your alpha doesn't run the company." Brown retorts._ _

__"Yes he the fuck does and I believe this is your floor ladies." Draco finished cheerily._ _

__The two betas walk out muttering about ' _undisciplined omegas_ '._ _


End file.
